el camino hacia la oscuridad
by onigendiva
Summary: Lo único que les puedo decir... es que lo lean chicos.
1. Prologo

EL CAMINO DE LAS SOMBRAS

PROLOGO

¿QUE CAMINO DEBO DE TOMAR? ¿SI SOLO TENGO UNO DESDE QUE NACI? ¿SERA EL DE LA LUZ... SEGUIRE EN EL DE LAS SOMBRAS?

¿QUE PASARIA SI TOM RIDDLE, MATARA A LOS PADRES DE HARRY A EL LO DEJARA VIVIR? SI EN EL MOMENTO DE MATARLO... SE ARREPENTIERA POR UNA EXTRAÑA RAZON. TOMANDO LA DECISION DE CRIARLO COMO SU PROPIO HIJO.

¿PODRA SER HARRY UNA BUENA PERSONA O SEGUIRA LOS PASOS DE SU PADRE? ¿COMO REACIONARA AL ENTERARSE DE LA VERDAD? ¿SEGUIRA CONSIDERANDO A VOLDEMORT SU PADRE O LO REPUDIARA?


	2. Chapter 1

1

LA MUERTE ASECHA

Valle de Godric, 31 de Octubre de 1981.

Los Potter habian muerto, esa misma noche. Dando sus vidas por su hijo, Harry. Su unico hijo. Habian muerto luchando contra el mago mas terrible de todos los tiempos... Su nombre era: Lord Voldemort. Lily Potter, se habia interpuesto ante Voldemort, protegiendo a su hijo. Ella le rogo que no lo matara... pero el no le hizo caso alguno... Fueron las ultimas palabras de Lily, un horrible grito arrazo la noche. Acompañado por un destello verde que ilumino el cuarto, donde se encontraban Lily y su hijo, ahora Lily yacia en el suelo, muerta, con los ojos abiertos, carentes de vida.

Voldemort la miro indiferente, paso por su lado. Quedando frente la cuna de Harry. El niño lloraba... sacandolo de quisio. Le apunto con la varita, dispuesto a matarlo... Pero algo sucedio. No se atrevio matarlo. No sabia porque, pero queria que viviera. El hombre, se dio la vuelta... para irse, pero el harry volvio a llorar... Voldemort se detuvo...lo volto a ver. Y al darse la vuelta... se quedo paralizado. El pequeño estaba parado sobre la cuna, y lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos. Levantando ambas manitas, llamandolo.

El brujo perverso, se acerco a el, mirandolo curioso y sorprendido. No sabia por que, queria a ese niño. No sabia, la razon... de por que lo llamaba. ¿Que era esa sencasion? Se acerco a el... y al llegar a el... Alli parado frente su cuna. Lo miro confuso y... No sabia explicarlo... ¿esperanzado? ¿Pero de que? ¿Que es lo que esperaba realmente?

Harry lo miro fijamente. Una pequeña sonrisa le aperecio en el rostro. Miro al hombre que tenia enfrente... Y dijo algo que jamas Voldemort, olvidaria.

-P...Papa. - Eran sus primeras palabras.

Voldemort lo miro paralizado, Aquel niño que era su enemigo... y que iba a matar... No le temia. Al contrario lo habia llamado: "Papa" Una sensacion extraña le oprimio el pecho. Lo miraba confundido, emocionado... contento. Le sonrio... Una fria sonrisa. Pero era amigable. El niño empezo a reir. El hombre se dejaba llevar por el momento. Dirgio una de sus manos, acarisiandole el rostro. Una carisia suave. Harry volvio a reir. Voldemort lo observo con mas atencion. Lo tomo en brazos, lo miraba con atencion. Sonriendole con calma. El pequeño solo repetia la misma palabra... "Papa" riendo alegremente. Desconociendo quien era ese hombre en realidad. Y el porque estaba alli.

Voldemort camino entre los rastros destrozados, de madera y vidrios. Pasando a un lado de la difunta madre del niño, quien la miro por un momento asustado. Voldemort se percato.

-No... mires. - dijo volteandole la cara. Miro a Lily por ultima vez. La miraba indiferente. Al fin se volteo y abandono el cuarto, bajo por las escaleras... El cuerpo de James (el padre de Harry, su verdadero padre) yacia muerto en el suelo. Harry lo miro con miedo. De nuevo Voldemort le tapo la cara, diciendole cosas para tranquilizarlo. Abandonando la casa, que ahora estaba sumergida por la triztesa y el dolor. Una sombra de muerte habia aparecido en la casa. Era como si la calidez que alguna vez existio... No quedara ningun rastro de ella. No habia vida...ni mucho menos alegria. Habia sido robada por un ladron... un cruel tirano que en estos se llevaba lo mas presiado que habia tenido esa casa alguna vez.

Harry.

Voldemort caminaba por las frias calles. Llevando consigo en brazos al pequeño, quien reia. El hombre le sonreia.

\- Muy bien Harry. Te llevare a tu nuevo hogar. Desde ahora en adelante... seras mi hijo. Solo mio. - le decia con voz dulce- pero con un rastro algo torcido detras-. El niño rio sonoramente. Voldemort, lo miro orgulloso,se acerco a el, y le deposito un beso en la frente.

-Ahora... te mostrare un nuevo mundo. Seras mi heredero. Mi pequeño Harry Ryddle.

El siguio caminado, hasta perderse en las sombras de la noche.

Hola espero les agrade.


End file.
